The Day for Love
by KurosakiCrystal18
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Ichigo and Orihime are having quite the romantic time! What could beat this wonderful day? IchiHime one-shot, OOC. Happy Valentine's Day!


**This is just a short one-shot for IchiHime. OOC. This is a fluffy story. Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day! **

**~Read on~**

* * *

><p><span>Valentine's Day<span>

I was the wonderful end to a wonderful day. The sun was setting, casting an orange-yellowish hue in the sky. Two people, a guy and a girl, sat on the top of a hill, sharing a heart-shaped box of chocolates, staring of into the distance.

"Orihime," The boy said. "Do you want to exchange gifts now?"

"Sure!" The girl blushed. She was just getting used to their relationship, and it still felt weird to call him by his first name. "I would love to, Kurosa—I mean Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled at her, a warm smile that made the auburn-haired girl's heart melt. It was a smile that was only shown to Yuzu, Karin, and her. One that meant he cared for her.

"S-so, the gifts?" Orihime stuttered.

"Of course." Ichigo took out a semi-large box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper with white hearts. A shiny red ribbon was attached on the front, perfecting it, in Orihime's perspective.

She took out a gift bag. In curly pink print, the front of the bag said '_Happy Valentine's Day!' _and on the back, written by Orihime, was the words _'I love you, Ichigo!'_

The carrot-head and the auburn-haired girl exchanged gifts. Ichigo was about to take out his present when Orihime stopped him.

"Cards first!" She said happily.

Ichigo laughed. "Okay!" He reached inside the bag again, this time for the card. He read it aloud:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I've always loved you_

_The sight of you melts my heart_

_And it always will._

_You always protect_

_I thought of you as a prince_

_Of course, I still do._

_In Hueco Mundo,_

_It was you who rescued me_

_And kept me alive._

_When I first met you,_

_Only you could make me swoon_

_Our love is that strong._

_If I had five lives'_

_I'd still love you, every time:_

_I've always loved you._

_Love,_

_3Orihime 3_

"Orihime!" Ichigo pulled her into a hug. "That was so sweet of you!"

"It's all true," She shyly said. No one except her knew what she had almost done that night, or what she had done for that matter. No one would know, either, because she didn't plan to tell anyone. Her diary knew, but that was it. "Tatsuki helped me write the haiku's."

"Aw, now my card will seem all plain!" Ichigo said. "I can't show it to you now!"

"It's okay!" Orihime laughed. "I'll love anything you give my!"

Ichigo pretended to hesitate. "Okay…" He said. "You can read it."

"I would have anyways, silly!" The girl said. She also read it aloud:

_Dearest Orihime,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I love you so much. You make my days: all of them! _

_Your name suits you. Orihime, which means Weaving Princess. You really are a princess! Lovely, caring, considerate, smart, polite, fun… I can't even name half of them!_

_You've healed me in all the adventures we've had. It pains me to know that you've had to endure seeing my so broken. If I saw you in such a state, I don't know how I would possibly cope!_

_To know that you've loved me along always brings joy to my heart. I'm sorry I didn't recognize it sooner, for we could have had an earlier start._

_However, we are together now, and that's all that matters. I will live and breathe to protect you, be with you, see you, and hear you. I am in love with you, and only you for the rest of my days._

_If fact, more than that! When we go to Soul Society, you know I'll be in Serieti. You can be a Soul Reaper too. And we can live on together, forever…literally!_

_I love you Orihime, and I just wanted to say…_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_Yours forever,_

_Ichigo :D XD_

"W-what do you mean this is plain!" Orihime cried, tears in her eyes. "I LOVE IT! It's amazing! This is the best gift I have ever had! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Hime," Ichigo smiled. "It's all true, by the way."

"You make me speechless!" The auburn haired girl cried. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ichigo kissed Orihime lightly on the cheek, making her swoon. "Now, the presents?"

Orihime nodded, feeling her cheek.

"Okay, you first!" Ichigo said pushing the box slightly towards his Hime.

"'Kay!" Orihime giggled. She ripped open the wrapping paper and the bow, revealing…a box.

"Thanks for the box, Ichigo!" Orihime said sarcastically. "It's totally heartfelt!"

"Open it, princess!" The carrot head laughed.

"Opening it!" The busty girl said excitedly. She opened it to find a fluffy teddy bear holding a plush heart that said 'Be Mine' on it.

"Aw, it's so cute!" She said, hugging it. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Ichigo said. "My turn!"

He opened it to find a clear sphere. On the inside were lots of black tape-looking things. He looked at Orihime in confusion.

She sighed, smiling. "You dense dandelion!" The girl took the sphere from him and searched it. "There it is!" She said.

Ichigo was about to ask 'Where what is?' when she popped open a hole in the sphere. It deflated.

The boy gasped. "Hime! What did you do?"

"These…" –Orihime took out the black tape things—"Are old fashioned recorders. If you put them in that player I have in your room, you'll see tons of videos of us together in each one!"

"Wow, Hime…" Ichigo said, speechless. "You're creative!"

The girl smiled. "Yeah I am!"

As the two talked, they didn't realize how much time had passed…and how much colder it had got. All of a sudden snow fell.

"Right on cue," The carrot head said, looking up. "It came just as we finished our box of chocolates."

The auburn haired girl put her hand out, catching some snowflakes. "I can't wait until the snow gets high enough to play in!"

"Me too!" Ichigo agreed. "But for now, let's go inside, shall we. It's really late."

"Okay!" Orihime cheerfully agreed.

Ichigo stuffed all the presents and cards into a bag they had brought with them in one hand, and held Orihime's hand with the other.

Together, two people, one boy and one girl, walked down a hill and into the Kurosaki household, just as more snow began to fall.

What a wonderful end to a wonderful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how Kon would want to be in that teddy bear that Orihime got! <strong>

**I wrote all of that after school today! Yeah!**

**I hope you liked it: Please REVIEW! It's a one-shot for IchiHime, after all! :D**

**~Kurosaki~**


End file.
